Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector for connecting a wiper blade and a wiper arm, and more particularly to a connector which includes an integral cover.
Description of Related Art
A wiper blade ensures driver's visibility by removing snow, rain or impurities when driving a vehicle and is connected to a wiper arm. A drive device is provided at an end of the wiper arm and the wiper arm performs a reciprocating action. Thus, the wiper blade connected to the other end of the wiper arm performs a repetitive reciprocating action in a fan shape, thereby wiping the front glass surface of the vehicle.
The wiper blade is connected to a hook provided at an end of the wiper arm through a connection member. The hook has a U-shape which is bent at the end of the wiper arm.
The wiper blade has a connection holder formed therein. A connector is placed within the connection holder. An opening is formed in the connector and allows the hook provided at an end of the wiper arm to be easily inserted thereinto. The presence of the opening allows the impurities or rainwater to permeate the opening, so that there is a requirement for a cover part for covering the opening.
However, in the past, in a wiper using the wiper arm having the U-shaped hook (U-hook), the cover part functioning as described above is provided as a separate component to the connector connecting the wiper arm and the wiper blade. Therefore, there is a high possibility that the cover part is lost.
Besides, the cover part simply functions to cover the opening. Therefore, when the cover part is lost, the hook of the wiper arm, which has been fastened to the connector, is separated from the connector, so that the wiper blade is separated from the wiper arm. If the breakdown occurs when driving the vehicle, large scale accidents may be likely to occur.